By Your Side
by SpiritVegeta
Summary: Sequel to Vegeta's Nephew. Toushiro and the others must help Vegeta face his mortality after an injury causes him to consider retiring from fighting for good.
1. Chapter 1

The sequel to _Vegeta's Nephew_.

Sorry for the long absence. I needed a good break.

* * *

**Test Drive**

Vegeta, the Prince of All Saiyans and Second Lieutenant of Squad 10, was busy in the captain's office filling out some files that his fellow lieutenant Rangiku left for their captain to do. Whenever Rangiku did that, Toushiro Hitsugaya would always get angry that his first lieutenant wasn't doing her job and forcing it onto him. And when he got angry, the child prodigy had a mean set of lungs. So, in order to keep SOME level of peace around here, Vegeta was filling out as much as he could before Toushiro got back. Where the young captain was at the moment, Vegeta had no idea. For the last week or so, Toushiro's been leaving for and at random amounts of time. He'd leave when Vegeta wasn't paying attention or before he woke up. This behavior was very unusual for the Captain of Squad 10. It was a card normally played by Vegeta. All the saiyan knew was that it started about a week after Coge's last attack on them. That attack left the prince unable to fly. His flight ability would eventually return, but no one knew when. Not even Unohana or Urahara. And this, of course, did not sit well with Toushiro. So it was a safe bet that whatever Toushiro was doing, it had something to do with Vegeta's inability to fly at the moment. With nearly all of the files finished, Vegeta decided to track the child prodigy down. He figured that if he started, Toushiro would show up not long after that. And sure enough, just when Vegeta opened the door to begin his search, he found Toushiro standing right there.

Toushiro: "Hey, Vegeta!"

Vegeta: "And where have you been, captain?"

Toushiro: "... Out."

Vegeta: "Where?"

Toushiro: "Just out."

It was a good thing Vegeta liked Toushiro because he HATED this kind of game! Toushiro knew this and he did it a lot. He KNEW that Vegeta wouldn't really hurt him and also just how far he could push his luck. With that being said, there have been times where he almost pushed it a little TOO far.

Vegeta: "I know that look on your face, Toushiro... Spill it."

Toushiro: "Well, you know how you've been a little down lately because you can't fly right now?"

Vegeta: "Yeah... And it could be a while before my ability to fly returns."

Toushiro: "Well I've got a surprise for you!"

Vegeta just raised an eyebrow with a look of both confusion and surprise mixed in.

Toushiro: "Come on!"

Toushiro ran outside. He seemed pretty eager to show him something. After dwelling on it for a second, Vegeta followed him outside. He found Toushiro standing next to a tarp covered object.

Vegeta: "So what is it, captain?"

Toushiro just removed the tarp. Under it was his saddle atop a wooden sawhorse. About a year ago, Toushiro asked Gin to make him a saddle for Vegeta so that he could ride on the saiyan's back and not get sore afterward. Gin made him a saddle and, despite the fact that Vegeta hated saddles, the saiyan prince tried it on anyway. If he didn't like it, he had the final say. But the saiyan liked it. It was light, flexible, and comfortable for both him and Toushiro. It was basically a small leather pad with two loops of curved metal with leather padding in the front. The stirrups were flat and basically designed for Toushiro to fit his whole foot is it. A set of straps with one of them attached to a small clip with a button at the back. It was designed by Ulquiorra, who just happened to be there when Toushiro asked Gin, to be quick and easy to put on and take off by both Vegeta and Toushiro. It made things a lot easier for the young captain to ride on the saiyan prince. From time to time the prince had actually forgotten that he had a saddle on because it was so light and fitted him perfectly. The saddle in front of him was his and it looked the same.

Vegeta: "That's my old saddle."

Toushiro: "Actually, its your NEW saddle! I had Gin and Ulquiorra make some modifications to it."

Vegeta: "Like what?"

Toushiro reached over to the left side of the saddle and slid a small lever down. The moment he did, a pair of huge black wings came out from the sides! They looked like the wings of a bat, only thicker and stronger.

Vegeta: "W-What?"

Toushiro: "I asked Gin and Ulquiorra to come up with a way to help you fly again. And this is what they gave me! It's been tested out, I've sat on it while the wings moved and everything's a go. You control it with this little device."

Toushiro put a small device around Vegeta's left ear. It was basically like a clip-on headphone.

Toushiro: "That things reads your subconscious. All you have to do is think of flying and it does the rest. I tried it myself, it works!"

Vegeta: "Huh..."

Toushiro: "So what do you think, Vegeta? Do you like it?"

Vegeta: "... ... No."

Toushiro looked hurt.

Vegeta: "But then again... I haven't tried it yet either."

The saiyan just gave Toushiro a sly smile. Now he knew what Vegeta's game was and he liked it. The young captain just picked up the saddle.

Toushiro: "Well then why don't we fix that."

A few minutes later and Vegeta was in the air with Toushiro on his back. While he controlled the wings, Toushiro controlled another set that attached to Vegeta's tail. These smaller wing fins were to help with the steering and stabilize him. Most of Vegeta's weight was at his body which is what the main wings concentrated on. But that left his legs open to create drag so the tail fins solved that providing extra lift along with the steering solution. A set of ropes attached to the small tail fins were connected to Toushiro's stirrups. The young captain had a sheet of paper in front of him that told him what position of the fins did what. This was a new thing for them both. Vegeta normally did all of the steering. But the huge wings made tight turning impossible. So now Toushiro had to do it for him while Vegeta concentrated on the wings. The smaller fins on the tail made tight turning possible. Without them, Vegeta would have to make a huge circle in order to turn around. It was a good thing Toushiro had Gin make him a harness to attach to the saddle.

Toushiro: "Ok... Nice and easy, Vegeta. Let's see... Position 3, no 4."

Toushiro turned the fins to the position he wanted and Vegeta started to turn. It took some getting used to, but it seemed that after a few minutes, they had it although Toushiro was still having a little trouble. Now it was time to really test it out.

Toushiro: "Alright, Vegeta... Show me how a real saiyan flies!"

Vegeta: "Heh heh... Hold on."

And the test drive began. They soared like an eagle in the clouds and streamed above the canals like a hawk. Then, Vegeta started to climb into the heavens above.

Toushiro: "Yeah! Go, bud, go!"

Vegeta broke through the clouds and stopped in the air. But that was how Toushiro's harness got unhooked! As he fell, one of Toushiro's harness hooks hit the lever for the wings and they closed! In seconds they were both falling with tremendous speed! They had climbed so high up that with every second they fell, they gained more and more speed! Somehow, the young captain was able to grab hold of Vegeta's saddle and got himself back on just in time to release the wings again! He pulled the saddle head up and Vegeta opened the wings fully to try and slow them down. But they had already acquired too much speed! They weren't going to slow down anytime soon. But they soon had another problem. They were heading straight for the Soul Reaper Academy! They had to act fast or they'd crash into the academy and hurt or even kill, not only themselves, both many others too! Toushiro tried looking at the instructions, but the wind was blowing too fast! He looked back up. The academy was too close. Time was up! They had to do something! NOW!

Toushiro: "OH FUCK THIS!"

Toushiro tossed the paper away and started rotating the tail fins by pure instinct alone! With amazing speed, they both started bobbing and weaving through the outdoor corridors, people, and more! Most only saw a flash go by followed by a great gust of wind! It looked like Vegeta and Toushiro had done something like this before! Toushiro was making all the right moves in less than split second decisions and so was Vegeta. No one got hurt and nothing was broken as the Squad 10 captain and second lieutenant finally cleared the Soul Reaper Academy! Now in control again and at a slow and steady speed, Toushiro looked back towards the academy before shouting in excitement!

Toushiro: "WAHOO!"

Vegeta just roared with joy and excitement too. He was flying again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pirate Problem**

The next day, Toushiro and Vegeta were at Capsule Corp talking with Gin. They told the ex-captain about the close call they had the yesterday.

Gin: "I had a feeling something like that might happen. I'll take care of it."

Toushiro: "How long will it take?"

Gin: "A few days, unfortunately. I have an idea on how Vegeta can control when the wings are in use or not, but it'll take some serious reprograming of the system and some major testing."

Toushiro: "That's fine. We don't want a repeat of yesterday so take as much time as you need."

Gin started to get to work as Toushiro and Vegeta were getting ready to head back.

Vegeta: "Yesterday was interesting."

Toushiro: "Yeah, no kidding."

Just as Toushiro was about to open the Senkaimon, someone called their names.

?: "Hey! Toushiro! Vegeta! Wait a sec!"

Running towards them was Krillin.

Toushiro: "Krillin?"

Vegeta: "What's wrong?"

The small man stopped in front of them and took a moment to catch his breath before telling them.

Krillin: "Hey! Can you two help me with something?!"

Toushiro: "If we can, sure. What is it?"

Krillin: "Well... Gugh!"

Vegeta: "Catch your breath first."

After a minute, Krillin had his breath back.

Krillin: "Ok... There is this huge gang of pirates that just recently showed up and started attacking all of the islands and villages around us! They attacked Kame House yesterday!"

Vegeta: "What?!"

Toushiro: "Is everyone alright?! 18, Roshi, Marron, are they all ok?!"

Krillin: "Yeah! We're all ok, but for how long?! 18 and I fought them off but they said they'll be back and there's no telling how many there'll be this time! I was on my way to ask Goku for help but then I sensed Vegeta! I figured that if he was here then you would be too, Toushiro. The two of you would be much better help than Goku right now, with your ice and animal transformation powers and all! Plus... No offense, Vegeta... you can be scarier than Goku."

Vegeta: "I'm gonna take that as a compliment..."

Toushiro: "How soon do you want us to help?"

Krillin: "NOW, if possible!"

Toushiro: "I dunno... The Head-Captain doesn't like it when his captains don't inform him of-"

Vegeta: "Screw the Head-Captain, Toushiro! Krillin and his family needs help and needs help now! Even Yamamoto can't argue with us on this one!"

Krillin: "Please, Toushiro! I can't do it alone!"

Toushiro looked at Krillin and saw the truth in his eyes. They didn't have much time. Those renegade pirates could come back at any time, and even with their combined strength, 18 and Krillin might not be able to stop them again.

Toushiro: *Sigh* "Alright, Krillin. We'll come with you. But YOU'RE going to be the one who explains this to the Head-Captain, Vegeta!"

Vegeta: "Fine by me."

Krillin: "Thanks, guys. I mean it!"

Luckily for Toushiro and Krillin, Vegeta had one animal form that could fly. His varu form. The three of them quickly headed back to Kame House. With Krillin leading, they soon arrived at Kame House where Master Roshi, 18, Marron, and Turtle were all waiting for them. It didn't take them long to notice who was with Krillin.

Roshi: "Krillin, I thought you were going to get Goku?"

Krillin: "I was, but then I sensed these two and figured they be better help."

After turning back, Vegeta was just looking around the small island.

Vegeta: "So this is Kame House."

Toushiro: "Wait! You've never been to Kame House, Vegeta?!"

Vegeta: "Nope."

Roshi: "He's right, Toushiro. Vegeta's never been here before either! It actually feels kinda strange."

Vegeta: "Strange how?!"

Roshi: "Well, before Toushiro came into the picture, you've never shown any interest in a lot of things, Vegeta."

Vegeta: "Please don't make me hurt you, old man."

Toushiro: "So Krillin... What's the plan? Wait for them to return or what?"

Krillin: "Actually... After the pirates retreated, I followed them to where they are based."

Toushiro: "So why don't we go in and stop them there? It'd send them a message."

Vegeta: "Or we could just blow the place up."

Krillin: "I would've considered that myself, Vegeta, if their base wasn't inside a cave that looks like it leads under an island with people living there."

Vegeta: "There goes that idea."

Toushiro: "So where is this cave?"

Krillin: "Just northeast of here. Come on!"

18: "Be careful Krillin!"

Krillin: "I will!"

Krillin and Toushiro took off for the cave. Roshi, 18, and Turtle all watched the two of them head northeast. But then they realized something and the three of them slowly turned their heads to the left. A slightly irritated man was tapping his foot on the beach. They forgot something.

Vegeta: "They're lucky I have more than one form that can swim."


	3. Chapter 3

**Leap of Faith**

Krillin and Toushiro finally arrived at their destination. The side of the island where the cave was suppose to be. However, from above, Toushiro couldn't see anything that looked like a cave.

Toushiro: "So where is this cave?"

Krillin: "It's just under the surface of the water. Can you swim?"

Toushiro: "Uhhh... That's a good question..."

Krillin: "Please tell me that was a joke! You don't know if you can swim, Toushiro?!"

Toushiro: "I've never had a reason to find out, Krillin! What do you want from me?!"

Krillin: "You've NEVER swam in your life?!"

Toushiro: "I control the strongest ice and snow zanpakuto in the history of the Soul Society, Krillin! Why swim when I can make a bridge of ice?!"

Both Krillin and Toushiro just stared at each other before sighing. They were in a pickle.

Krillin: "Well... If anything you can always have Vegeta help you."

And someone finally remembered.

Toushiro: *Gasp!* "Vegeta!"

Krillin: "Wha?"

Toushiro: "Oh my god, Krillin!"

Krillin: "What about him?"

Toushiro: "He still can't fly- we left back at your place! We forgot him!"

Krillin: "GAHHH! That's right! And we did, didn't we?!"

In the excitement, Krillin and Toushiro accidentally left Vegeta back at Kame House!

Toushiro: "I can't believe I did that! What kind of captain forgets their own lieutenant?!"

Krillin: "You've got it easy! He won't be as mad at you as he will with me!"

Toushiro: "But still, I- uh oh..."

Toushiro just happened to look down for a second and he saw something he didn't want to see. The approaching open mouth of a huge dinosaur! Both Toushiro and Krillin screamed as they were seemingly eaten alive! The huge beast crashed back into the ocean and started swimming towards the mouth of the cave the young captain and small man had been looking for. The dinosaur carefully navigated through the tunnel, being extra careful not to get its sail caught on anything. Finally, it found the end of the underwater tunnel. The dinosaur surfaced and took in a big gulp of air. Before climbing out, the beast lowered its mouth onto the dry land and dropped both Toushiro and Krillin on the ground!

Toushiro: "Ow... Where are we?"

Krillin: "It looks like we're inside the cave. But..."

The two of them suddenly looked up and saw they still had their toothy friend with them!

Krillin: "What does it want?!"

Toushiro: "You're asking me?!"

Suddenly, the dinosaur started... laughing.

Krillin: "Is it laughing?"

Toushiro took another look at the animal. He recognized it.

Toushiro: "Wait a minute... Vegeta?!"

The spinosaurus glowed a bright light and transformed back into its original body.

Vegeta: "Gotcha."

Krillin: "Vegeta! Was that necessary?!"

Vegeta: "Yes, it was."

Krillin: "You nearly ate us!"

Vegeta: "That was for leaving me behind..."

Although he was smiling, Vegeta was also showing his teeth and had an angry look in his eyes.

Toushiro: "Sorry about that..."

Vegeta: "Anyway... So now what?"

Krillin: "Lets locate those pirates and teach them a lesson!"

?: "Teach who a lesson?"

Toushiro, Vegeta, and Krillin all froze before turning around. There... they came face to face with the second in command of the entire pirate army and over half of it.

Pirate Commander: "Look what we've got here boys! A kid, a shrimp, and an old man!"

Vegeta took offense to that.

Vegeta: "Watch it, pal. I'm not one to cross!"

Random Pirate: "Hey! The old geezer thinks he can scare us!"

Pirate Commander: "You'd better watch it, old timer. You don't want to die yet, do you?"

Random Pirate: "Hey! Look there! It's the same shrimp who beat us up the other day!"

Pirate Commander: "Oh pay back is sweet."

Toushiro: "Listen... We know what you've been up to and we're here to stop it!"

Krillin: "Surrender and stop terrorizing everyone-"

Vegeta: "Or we'll make you!"

Pirate Commander: "Here's our answer!"

The small army pulled out their weapons. But as they scanned over them, our three heroes started to have second thoughts. There were twice as many as what Krillin had fought off before, and they all had very high-tech weapons, some of which Vegeta recognized from when he and Goku were in S.T.A.R.S. So the saiyan prince was very familiar with the power these pirates were holding right now.

Krillin: "Vegeta... Can you take all of them on?..."

Vegeta: "... Yeah... But..."

Krillin: "But what?"

Vegeta: "I'm gonna need a little bit more room than this."

Krillin looked around them. They were in a very small space and they ran the risk of Vegeta causing a cave-in if he fought here. They needed more room.

Krillin: "Since this is their base... There's gotta be a bigger section somewhere."

Toushiro: "So when do we run?"

The pirate army took a step forward.

Krillin: "Now!"

All three of them ran deeper into the cave as the pirates started after them! Until they found a bigger space, there was no way Vegeta could fight them off without risking a cave-in or hurting his friends. So they had to flee for now. They continued to run down the tunnel and soon lost the pirates that were chasing them. Vegeta was of course in front with Toushiro right behind him. Krillin however was lagging farther and farther behind. Soon he lost sight of Vegeta as the saiyan turned a corner. Toushiro followed suite, only stopping for a brief second.

Toushiro: "Come on, Krillin, this way!"

Krillin ran as fast as he could to catch up. Toushiro disappeared behind the corner, following Vegeta. But just when Krillin was halfway to the corner, he heard Vegeta scream! He stopped and waited. If Vegeta screamed then it wasn't good. And sure enough, the next thing Krillin saw confirmed it! Toushiro came running back, screaming with Vegeta right behind him! As they passed him, Krillin heard Vegeta shout at him!

Vegeta: "Not that way! NOT THAT WAY!"

Just as the Soul Reaper and saiyan passed him, Krillin turned around and started running while screaming as a horde of more angry pirates came running from behind the corner! Although he couldn't do much right now, there was one thing Vegeta could do. The saiyan stopped and waited for Krillin to get clear. He then just pushed the mob back with a blast of air pressure! With the horde in a daze, they took the moment to rest.

Krillin: "Quick thinking, Vegeta."

Vegeta: "Now I see why no one has tried to stop these barbarians."

Toushiro: "I'm starting to regret this."

Krillin: "Sorry, guys. If I had known how many there were, I would've asked for more help."

Toushiro: "There's nothing we can do about that now. We must find a way out of here."

Vegeta: "There has to be another way out of here. How else do they get their ships in and out?"

Krillin: "You know... I feel like I've been here before."

Toushiro: "Let's keep going. I don't want to stay here and wait for more to show up."

Krillin knew he had seen this place before but he couldn't put his finger on it! When they turned the corner, they found themselves facing a strange sight. A path that had countless dots all along the walls and floor.

Toushiro: "What the hell is this?"

Krillin: "Ok now I KNOW I've seen this before! But where?!"

While Krillin tried to remember, Toushiro walked towards the odd setting. The child prodigy was about to step on one of the dots when Krillin shouted!

Krillin: "Wait! I remember now! Toushiro-"

Click! Toushiro stepped on a dot and suddenly felt something rush just inches past his face! The object embedded itself into the opposite wall. It was a large spear!

Krillin: "Oh man! I knew I'd seen this place before! This is the same cave that Goku, Bulma, and I were in when we were running from General Blue of the Red Ribbon Army back when we were younger!"

Vegeta: "Are you serious, Krillin?!"

Krillin: "Yes I am, Vegeta! In fact, I did the exact same thing that Toushiro just did!"

Speaking of Toushiro... Vegeta turned his attention back to his young captain who was standing in the same spot, completely frozen.

Vegeta: "Toushiro... Are you alright?!"

Shaking, the boy slowly turned around. His whole face was practically blue!

Toushiro: "... Not... Really..."

He was ok but shaken something fierce! The poor boy slowly backed up next to Vegeta and sat down.

Vegeta: "Ok soooo... How did you three get over this?"

Krillin: "Well... Goku jumped over. I tried but came a tad short... Landed on my back which is what saved me. Bulma had no way so Goku used his Power Pole to get her across."

Vegeta: "Power Pole?... You mean that red pole of Kakarot's that can extend to an unbelievable length just at the command 'power pole extend'?"

Krillin was more then a little surprised that Vegeta knew about the Power Pole. He was sure that the saiyan prince had never seen or heard of it!

Krillin: "Uh... Vegeta... How do you know about the Power Pole? Have you ever seen it?"

Vegeta: "Oh yes, I've seen it... And felt it."

Krillin: "Felt it?"

Vegeta: "Oh yeah. About a month before I met Toushiro I was sparring with Kakarot and he had that pole with him. He actually whacked me across the head with it!"

Krillin: "He what?! I don't believe you!"

Vegeta: "It's true, Krillin! He did! Hell I've got the bump to prove it too! I can show ya!"

Krillin: "Show me!"

Vegeta lowered his head and leaned over to Krillin. The saiyan prince then pointed to a spot on the right side of his head just above his temple.

Vegeta: "Right here. Go on, feel it."

Krillin combed his fingers through that thick black hair and indeed felt a bump right where the saiyan had pointed to.

Krillin: "You're right, I do feel it!"

Toushiro: "Um Vegeta, Krillin! I think they're getting closer!"

Krillin and Vegeta both turned and heard the sounds of the pirates as they were getting closer.

Vegeta: "Ok, time to hustle!"

Krillin: "But how are we going to get over this!? You can't fly and we don't have Goku's Power Pole either!"

Vegeta: "Toushiro, get on!"

Toushiro: "Yes sir!"

The young captain climbed onto Vegeta's back and the saiyan told him to keep his head low. Before he knew it, Vegeta had his teeth clenched tightly on Krillin's shirt.

Vegeta: "Remember I'm one hell of a jumper!"

In a flash, the prince was running right at the trap! When his feet were just a foot away from the switches, the saiyan leaped with all his might! In the blink of an eye, the four-legged saiyan's feet touched the other side of the trap, clear of all switches.


	4. Chapter 4

**Vegeta's Mortality**

Krillin: "Nice Jump, Vegeta!"

Vegeta: "Heh."

Toushiro: "Come on! Let's go!"

Knowing the pirates were close behind, the trio hurried down the path.

Vegeta: "So, Krillin! Any other traps we need to watch for?!"

Krillin: "Yeah! There should be a dark tunnel up ahead with skulls that have lights coming out of the eyes on the ground! If a light touches you, a trap door to a river of lava will open!"

Toushiro: "That's something I'd seriously like to avoid!"

And sure enough, they soon came across the skulls Krillin spoke of. Krillin and Toushiro once again climbed on Vegeta as the saiyan prince leaped over the danger with little effort. After avoiding the traps, the trio finally found the port.

Toushiro: "Whoa... Look at this place..."

Vegeta: "Plenty of room here. If those pirates show their faces, I'll have no trouble smashing their faces here!"

Krillin: "And the old Vegeta's back."

And for that comment, Vegeta, as gently as he can, punched Krillin at the top of his head as a warning. While they looked around, they were unaware of what else was in there with them.

Krillin: "This is where Goku fought and destroyed a giant robot that the old pirates used to guard their secret base. The weird thing is, this whole cave collapsed after Goku fought General Blue but it's seems to be in good condition."

Vegeta: "Yeah... ... Too good of condition."

Toushiro: "Krillin, are you sure the cave collapsed?"

Krillin: "Oh I'm sure, Toushiro! We barely made it out!"

Toushiro: "That means these new pirates have rebuilt this place."

Krillin: "I doubt they did much. Everything looks almost the same as when I was here as a kid."

Suddenly, something had caught the saiyan's eye.

Vegeta: "Krillin... That robot that Kakarot destroyed... What did it look like?"

Krillin: "Uh... Big, green... It's head looked like a long skull with bright red eyes, and its left arm was equipped with both a flamethrower and machine gun... Why do you ask, Vegeta?"

There was a short pause before Vegeta spoke. They weren't alone.

Vegeta: "Krillin... Toushiro... Start running."

In a flash Krillin and Toushiro ran screaming for cover! Just as they did, a huge robot came rushing at them! It was nearly identical to the one described by Krillin only it was more modern. Vegeta waited to see if the robot would attack him, like he was hoping for, or if it was going to go after Krillin and Toushiro. The robot drew a sword and targeted the two that were running! In a flash the saiyan prince was charging at the giant tin can! Just as the saiyan made contact with the machine, Krillin and Toushiro found refuge atop a stack of crates.

Krillin: "That looks a lot like the robot that attacked us the first time we were here!"

Toushiro: "How'd Goku destroy it?!"

Krillin: "By destroying the power core in its head!"

Toushiro: "Vegeta! Aim for its head!"

Krillin: "That's where the power core was last time!"

Vegeta: "Well this isn't last time!"

Although it was modern, the robot wielded the same weapons as before. A sword, flamethrower, machine gun, and an electric tail. The robot finally focused its attention on Vegeta. Even though it was big and slow, it was still fast enough to keep the large man at bay with its long range weapons. Every time Vegeta tried to get close, the machine used its flamethrower or machine gun to keep him at bay.

Krillin: "If he can just get rid of that left arm, Vegeta could get close!"

As Vegeta roared at it, the pirate robot aimed its left arm up at the saiyan. A split second later and waves of bullets flew towards the saiyan, each seemingly hitting him!

Toushiro: "Vegeta!"

Krillin: "Wait! Look!"

But it wasn't Vegeta the bullets hit. It wasn't Vegeta, but a mirage of some kind.

Toushiro: "What the..."

Krillin: "Yes! Thank goodness for the afterimage technique!"

Toushiro: "Afterimage?"

Krillin: "You mean you don't know? Boy, Toushiro, for someone who hangs around Vegeta all the time, you've still got a lot to learn about what we can do."

Toushiro: "Is this really the time to preacher me?"

A sudden sound caught their attention. Krillin and Toushiro looked back at the robot to see Vegeta with his mouth and teeth clenched around the machine's left arm! Krillin and Toushiro cheered on as the saiyan prince was tossed from side to side as the robot tried to shake him off!

Krillin: "Yes! That's it, Vegeta!"

Toushiro: "Don't let go!"

The robot tossed its passenger around some more before stopping and lifting its sword up!

Krillin and Toushiro: "Watch out!"

With a swing, the machine brought its blade down! But Vegeta wanted it to do that. He let go and got clear just before the sword cut the robots own arm off! The pirate robot shrieked while Krillin and Toushiro cheered!

Vegeta: "Now what, you piece of junk."

With only its sword and tail left, the robot had no choice but to fight close range now, something Vegeta was better at. But the only real weapon it had left was its tail as its sword was going to be useless against a man who's lived with master swordsmen for a few years now. With every swing of the sword, Vegeta effortlessly dodged. His training with Toushiro, Ichigo, and other captain level Soul Reapers made this robot seem slow. With every slash, Vegeta cut down the machines defenses bit by bit. The saiyan kept moving around, not standing still for one second, keeping the machine confused and disoriented. While Vegeta fought and both Krillin and Toushiro watched and cheered, none of them noticed the pirates watching them from the shadows.

Dog Pirate: "That man ain't human, sir..."

Pirate Commander: "Indeed..."

Random Pirate: "What do we do? If he can stand up to the guard... think about what he can do to us?"

Pirate Commander: "... Let's tell the boss."

While the pirates left to inform their leader, Vegeta was getting the upper hand on the robot. But then... The saiyan prince made a horrible miscalculation on the mechanical monsters speed and his own attack! He lunged for the robot's arm and CRACK! The robot smashed its tail right into the saiyan's side and flung him across the floor where Vegeta slammed right into one of the buildings edge directly on his back!

Toushiro and Krillin: "VEGETA!"

Wave after wave of horrible pain shot throughout Vegeta's body! The saiyan collapsed to the floor in agonizing pain. He tried to get up but the pain was too great!

Vegeta: "Argh! My back!"

That one attack had hurt Vegeta more then any he's ever experienced. He glanced over and saw the robot coming. He struggled to get up, but the best he could manage was getting to his hands and knees before collapsing again! Krillin and Toushiro knew that they had to do something when they realized that Vegeta was badly hurt!

Toushiro: "Vegeta!"

Krillin: "Come on! We've gotta help him!"


	5. Chapter 5

**The End of the Prince?**

Toushiro: "How?! I wanna help him too but I'm used to fighting hollows and other organic things, not robotic mechanical menaces!"

Krillin: "I have an idea! Just get to Vegeta and get him up! I'll help ya as soon as I can!"

Both Krillin and Toushiro ran towards Vegeta.

Toushiro: "What're you going to do?!"

Krillin: "You'll see! Actually, scratch that! It'd be better if you didn't see!"

Vegeta watched in pain as the robot started approaching him. But before the robot could get to him, Krillin kicked it clear of him! While Krillin stood guard, Toushiro went strait to Vegeta.

Toushiro: "Vegeta!..."

The young captain looked at his friend and saw that he was in terrible pain. He must've smashed his spine against the edge of the building much harder than it appeared to have been.

Krillin: "Get ready to move him, Toushiro!"

Toushiro: "Alright, but where to?!"

Krillin: "I saw a submarine when we were up on those crates! If we can get Vegeta there and inside, I can drive us out!"

Toushiro: "Come on, Vegeta... You've got to get up!"

Vegeta snarled and winced as he tried to get to his feet. Toushiro tried to help him but it was touch and go. All the while, Krillin stood his ground as the pirate robot finally climbed back on its feet. He looked back for a moment and watched as the saiyan prince was struggling to get up, the pain continuously making him fall. Poor Krillin watched as his heart sank. He'd never seen Vegeta in this much pain before, not even when he was dying after Frieza shot him in the chest. The small man regretted that they came here.

Krillin: *This is my fault... I should've asked for more help!*

Toushiro finally got under Vegeta and lifted him up as much as he could.

Toushiro: "Ok, Krillin! Now what?!"

Just then, the robot came charging towards them!

Krillin: "Are his eyes closed?!"

Toushiro: "What?!"

Krillin: "Are his eyes closed?!"

Toushiro quickly looked at Vegeta's eyes. They were closed as he was on the verge of passing out from the pain.

Toushiro: "They're closed!"

The robot was getting closer.

Krillin: "Good! Now close yours!"

Toushiro: "What?!"

Krillin: "Do it!"

The robot was almost on them! Toushiro quickly shut his eyes. Krillin turned to the robot and lifted his hands up to the center of his face, fingers spread and ready!

Krillin: "Solar Flare!"

A blinding burst of light suddenly erupted and consumed the entire port! The light blinded the robot and knocked its sensors offline for a while! With the machine was offline, Krillin hurried to collect Vegeta and Toushiro.

Krillin: "Let's go!"

Krillin took Vegeta and Toushiro followed them as they headed for the sub.

Toushiro: "Krillin! What was that technique?!"

Krillin: "It's called Solar Flare! It creates a blinding light that blinds anyone and anything within range! Useful for a quick getaway!"

Toushiro: "Obviously! You think I can learn a technique like that?!"

Krillin: "Let's first get outta here and get Vegeta to the Lookout! Dende should be able to fix him! I hope..."

Fortunately, the submarine wasn't that far away. When they reached it, Krillin traded Vegeta back over to Toushiro just long enough for him to open it. The two then helped the saiyan inside, Vegeta fading in and out of consciousness. Toushiro climbed in next to the saiyan while Krillin took the driver seat.

Krillin: "Alright! Let's get outta here!"

Powering up the sub, Krillin drove it out the port and out of the pirates lair. Now that they were safe, they needed to get Vegeta help. Krillin decided to head back to Kame House and have either 18 help, or call Goku.

Toushiro: "How're we gonna get Vegeta to the Lookout? Even if he could fly, he's in no shape to do so. And we certainly can't carry him that far."

Krillin: "Well... When we get back to Kame House... I'm going to call Goku. He'd have found out sooner or later."

About ten minutes after they arrived back at Master Roshi's House and Krillin called Goku, the earth raised saiyan was standing over Vegeta while 18 and Toushiro tended to him.

Goku: "So the robot threw Vegeta and he hit the edge of a building directly on his spine, is that right?"

Krillin: "Yeah. I'm sorry, Goku... I should've asked for more help."

Goku: "It's alright, Krillin. Let's just get Vegeta to Dende before any damage becomes permanent. And while Dende's healing him, the two of you can tell me the whole story."

Goku was pointing to both Krillin and Toushiro. Although he was understanding, Goku was not exactly happy to see the aftermath. Using Instant Transmission, Goku brought Krillin, Vegeta, and Toushiro to Dende's Lookout. While Dende went to work healing Vegeta, Krillin and Toushiro told Goku and Piccolo everything.

Goku: "The SAME pirate cave we were in when we were kids?!"

Krillin: "The same."

Goku: "And that robot was the same too?"

Krillin: "Errr... Yes and no."

Piccolo: "What do you mean?"

Krillin: "It was similar to that robot, but not the SAME robot. It was a bit more modern. Definitely a lot stronger than the one we fought as kids."

While Krillin was talking, Goku quietly glanced over at Toushiro. The child prodigy was standing next to Krillin, but he was watching Dende heal Vegeta. Goku could see it in his face. Toushiro felt at fault for what happened. After about a minute, Dende was finished healing Vegeta. The saiyan prince was back on his feet... but something seemed a little different. Three days since the battle with that pirate robot. Toushiro and Vegeta returned to the Soul Society, but Vegeta wasn't the same. He'd been quiet since they left The Lookout. Now the saiyan lieutenant was laying quietly on the sofa in Squad 10's office while Toushiro sat at his desk doing some paperwork. The child prodigy had noticed the change in his saiyan friend's behavior and was getting worried. At first he wasn't, thinking that Vegeta just needed some time to think about what had happened. But after the second day, he realized that there was something else wrong with his second lieutenant. He looked up from his work and saw Vegeta just laying on the sofa, eyes pointed to the floor but they seemed empty. It was almost as if the saiyan prince was just staring at something for no reason. With a lump in his throat and a sick feeling in his heart, Toushiro had to ask if he was ok.

Toushiro: "You ok, Vegeta?... ... You've been so quiet lately..."

There was a long moment of silence before the second lieutenant sat up on the sofa with his head low and eyes staring at the table in front of him. He didn't even bother casting a glance towards his captain.

Vegeta: "... I'm fine, Toushiro..."

Toushiro: "... You don't look fine..."

Vegeta: "... ... I've been thinking about my fight with that robot... ... ... And that I should probably start thinking about giving up fighting..."

Toushiro: "Give up... Fighting? Why-what's wrong?!"

Vegeta: "My injury... I was in so much pain that I eventually blacked out. It made me realize that... ... I'm not as young as I used to be."

Hearing Vegeta say that broke Toushiro's heart. It's true that at 50 Vegeta wasn't as young as he appeared to be, but for him to say that?!

Toushiro: "But... That was just a freak accident."

Vegeta: "No... Let's face it... ... I'm getting old."

Toushiro watched silently as the saiyan prince got up and left without any word as to where he was going. The young captain put his brush down, and slumped in his chair. After hearing that... He didn't feel like working. His heart felt like it had been torn two ways. Vegeta loved fighting, all saiyans did... But for Vegeta to actually be thinking of retiring from fighting... It really put into perspective of what had happened to the prince in that fight. That one miscalculation triggered a host of chain events that has led to the once great saiyan prince Vegeta to become deeply depressed. Toushiro had to do something... And he knew just where to start.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mount Paozu**

Following the same route from three days ago, Toushiro arrived at Master Roshi's House. In a chair sitting under an umbrella next to the house, he saw the old man reading a 'subjective' magazine.

Roshi: "Oh! Hello Toushiro!"

Toushiro: "Hello Roshi!"

The young captain walked up to the old turtle hermit. Although he continued to be friendly and happy, Roshi knew that something was wrong. He knew because of one simple thing... Vegeta wasn't with him.

Roshi: "Well this is a surprise! To what do we owe this visit for, huh?"

Toushiro's reaction to that question only confirmed the old man's theory.

Toushiro: "Well... I need to talk to Krillin..."

Roshi looked at the boy in silence for a while before calling out to Krillin. The small man came out in no time and was just as surprised and worried to see Toushiro here as well.

Krillin: "Hey Toushiro... What is it? Why isn't Vegeta here with you?"

Toushiro: "Actually... Vegeta's the reason why I'm here. I would have gone to Goku with this, but... I don't know where he lives."

Krillin: "What is it?"

Toushiro: "... ..."

Roshi: "You can tell us, Toushiro."

Toushiro: "Well... You remember how badly Vegeta got hurt during that fight with that pirate robot, right?"

Krillin: "Yeah... Is he ok?"

Toushiro: "Not exactly. His wounds are all healed and everything, but... He's become so depressed over the whole incident. Just a little while ago I asked him if he was ok... ... And he said that he's thinking about retiring from fighting."

Krillin: "What?!"

Roshi: "Did he say why?"

Toushiro: "A-huh... He said he's not as young as he used to be, that he's getting old."

Roshi: "This is serious..."

Krillin: "Sounds like he's got it bad this time."

Toushiro thought he was just hearing things.

Toushiro: "This time?"

Roshi: "Oh yes... You see, Toushiro, this isn't the first time Vegeta's been depressed."

Krillin: "He's been like this on three other occasions that we know of. The first was right before Frieza killed him, but that one can be caused more out of fear than anything else."

Roshi: "The second time was right after the Cell Games ended. Goku had sacrificed himself to try and stop Cell but failed. But Goku's fearless sacrifice caused Vegeta, for reasons we don't know, to become depressed and withdrawn. We don't know what happened but he eventually fought off his depression."

Krillin: "And the last time was when Coge appeared. It was hearing that Coge was attacking his family that got him out of it."

Toushiro: "So this HAS happened before."

Krillin: "Yeah but from what you've just told us, he's got it really bad this time."

Toushiro: "Is there anything we can do?"

Roshi: "Maybe you should tell Goku about this. He knows Vegeta better than most of us... He just might know what to do."

Toushiro: "But... I don't know where he lives, and although I can sense people the same way you guys can, I still have a hard time telling individuals apart from their energy."

Krillin: "Don't worry, I'll take ya. I fell bad about it anyway."

Toushiro: "Thanks, Krillin."

Krillin: "Hey, 18! I'll be right back, I'm going over to Goku's for a bit!"

A voice came from inside the house.

18: "And why are you suddenly-... Toushiro?"

Just then, Android 18 came out and the moment she saw Toushiro, she knew something was wrong too.

18: "Let me guess... Vegeta?"

Toushiro: "Yeah he's... He's pretty depressed."

18: "Uh-oh..."

Krillin: "I'm going to take Toushiro over to Goku's place. Vegeta's got it bad so we figured Goku can help."

18: "Better hurry then... You know how hard it is to restore Vegeta's self-esteem the deeper he becomes depressed."

With Krillin leading him, Toushiro was finally heading to Goku's House for the first time! He just wished it was under better circumstances. Krillin led the way while Toushiro followed close behind. The small man had to go slow so that Toushiro could keep up. The faster they went, the more spiritual power the young captain had to use in order to keep up. Poor Toushiro wasn't used to traveling long distances. In a few minutes, they had arrived at Mount Paozu, the area that Goku lived in. Toushiro was a bit excited to say the least. In all the years he's known Vegeta and his friends, Toushiro has not once ever been to Goku's house until today. The area around his place was beautiful. A thick lush forest that stretched for miles in every direction with mountains scraping the sky every now and then. Close to the edge of a cliff above a lush valley laid two houses, one smaller than the other.

Krillin: "Welcome to Mount Paozu, Toushiro! Home to Goku and his family! What do ya think?"

Toushiro: "It's beautiful! I never imagined that Goku lived in a place like this!"

Krillin: "Hehe hehe! Well what are we waiting for?"

Krillin started to land and Toushiro followed suit. Once they were on the ground, they walked up to the front door and knocked. They were both a bit surprised when it was Grimmjow that opened the door. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was one of the arrancars that survived the war against Aizen and was allowed to live in the living world under some strict rules. So he stayed with Goku and his family with Goku successfully keeping Grimmjow out of trouble.

Grimmjow: "What the... What are you doing here, Hitsugaya?"

Toushiro: "We're here to see Goku, Grimmjow... ... It's about Vegeta."

The arrancar suddenly looked surprised. He liked the saiyan prince just like everyone else.

Grimmjow: "Oh... Well come in."

The arrancar invited the two in and told them to wait in the living room while he looked for Goku. While Krillin took to sitting on the sofa, Toushiro looked around while staying in the same room. In a short time, Grimmjow came back with Goku who looked a little surprised to hear that Krillin and Toushiro were here. But before he asked them what was going on, Goku warmly welcomed Toushiro to his home since this was his first time here.

Goku: "Welcome to my home, Toushiro!"

Toushiro: "It's a nice place you've got here, Goku!"

Goku: "Thanks! Hehe... So what brings you here? Grimmjow said it's about Vegeta... Is he ok?"

Toushiro: "Not really..."

And so Toushiro told Goku what had happened with Grimmjow and Krillin listening quietly.

Goku: "So Vegeta's depressed, huh. I knew he'd feel bad about losing that fight to the robot but I had no idea it would be this bad."

Toushiro: "No, Goku... It's not the actual fight that he's depressed about, it's what happened during the fight and what had caused us all to run away."

Goku: "You mean his injury?"

Grimmjow: "So he injured his back, big deal right?"

Krillin: "Tell them what you told Master Roshi and me, Toushiro."

Toushiro: "Ok."

Goku and Grimmjow listened carefully.

Toushiro: "Vegeta said these very words to me not too long ago... He said that he's thinking of retiring from fighting, that he's not as young as he used to be... That... He's getting old."

Goku sighed and Grimmjow covered his mouth with his hand.

Krillin: "It sounds like he's got it bad, Goku... Really bad."

Goku: "Yeah. For him to be thinking about giving up fighting..."

Toushiro: "I'm scared, Goku. I've never seen him like this."

Goku: "I know."

Krillin: "So can you cheer him up, Goku?"

Goku: "I don't think it'll be that simple, Krillin."

Krillin: "How come?"

Goku: "Well as much as I hate to see Vegeta this way, I also kinda sympathize with him too. Let's face it, we're not that young ourselves, Krillin."

Grimmjow: "But Goku, I thought that you were older than Vegeta. Why can't you get him out of his slump?"

Goku: "Believe it or not, Grimmjow... Vegeta is actually older than me. In fact, aside from Roshi and Turtle, Vegeta and Val are the oldest of us all and since he and Val were born on the same day and at the same time. I'm only five years younger than him if you don't count all the years I've been dead."

Just then, Chi-Chi and Goten walked in. They both wondered what was going on. Just before they were about to ask, Gohan and Videl appeared. Even they were surprised to see the sight in front of them.

Gohan: "Toushiro? Toushiro Hitsugaya, what are you doing here?! It's been awhile!"

Toushiro: "Hi Gohan, Videl."

Videl: "It's nice to see you again, Toushiro."

Toushiro: "Hello Chi-Chi, Goten."

Goten: "Hey!"

Chi-Chi: "Welcome to Mount Paozu."

Gohan: "So Krillin, did you bring Toushiro here?"

Krillin: "Yeah. We got here not too long ago."

Chi-Chi: "Goku, Grimmjow, what's going on?"

Videl: "Yeah why the glum face?"

Goku: "... ... (Sigh) I told you guys that Vegeta got hurt fighting a pirate robot when he and Toushiro were helping Krillin deal with those pirates, right?"

Goten: "Yeah?"

Goku: "Well... Toushiro just told me some horrible news. It seems that that injury has made Vegeta deeply depressed about his age... ... So much so that he's considering at this very moment about retiring from fighting."

The room fell silent as the meaning of those words sank in to everyone.

Chi-Chi: "Poor Vegeta..."

Videl: "Poor guy..."

Gohan: "Isn't there anything you can do, dad? You've come to terms with your aging."

Toushiro: "How did you come to terms with your aging, Goku?"

Goku: "Simple really. I just looked around and saw how all of my friends and family supported me."

At that moment, Goku got an idea!

Goku: "Hey, I know! Let's throw a party!"

Everyone: "What?!"

Goku: "Yeah! We'll throw a party right here and invite everyone! Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, the Soul Reapers, Ichigo, everyone! We'll tell them about Vegeta and we'll use the party as a way of showing him how much he means to us!"

Krillin: "Hey yeah! That's a great idea Goku!"

Chi-Chi: "We can have a barbecue!"

Gohan: "And everyone can talk to Vegeta and maybe get him out of his slump!"

Goku: "But we can't tell Vegeta what we're really doing otherwise he'll just stay away. You think you can tell everyone in the Soul Society without him knowing, Toushiro?"

Toushiro: "Easy!"

Goku: "Do it! Tell them, in... Let's say the day after tomorrow! That'll give us time to get everything together, and you time to get the word around!"

Toushiro: "Done! And thank you, Goku!"

Goku: "Don't thank us yet, Toushiro. We've still gotta get him outta that slump. Vegeta's the king of stubborn."

Toushiro: "I don't have a problem with him being that stubborn."

Chi-Chi: "You're just lucky."


	7. Chapter 7

**The Pirate King**

That night, Toushiro started spreading the word around. It seemed word had already gotten out about Vegeta's injury and his thoughts about retiring from fighting. So Toushiro's work was easy. The following morning, the young captain had Vegeta do some of the files while he continued talking to the other squads. Some had their own ideas on what they should do.

Zaraki: "Why don't I remind him just how much fun fighting is?!"

Toushiro: "I'm afraid you'll just do the very opposite of our intent, or worse!"

Squad 12, of course, had the worst idea thanks in part of their crazy scientist.

Kurotsuchi: "My, my... That is interesting. A saiyan who doesn't want to fight anymore? This calls for an examination!"

Toushiro: "Touch him and you'll be examining what ice looks like from the inside for the next 1'000 years."

Kurotsuchi: "Are you threatening me?"

Kurotsuchi suddenly had Hyorinmaru's blade hanging just inches away from the center of his face. Clearly, not an empty threat.

Toushiro: "What do you think?..."

After getting the word out, and making sure everyone understood that the idea was to help persuade Vegeta to return to fighting and not scare him away from it, Toushiro informed Goku that he got the word around before returning to keep Vegeta occupied. He even had a clever way of getting the saiyan prince to the party without actually spilling the beans.

Toushiro: "Hey, Vegeta. I was thinking..."

Vegeta: "You and thinking are a trouble causing bunch."

Toushiro: "Shut up. What I was thinking was... Since we're off tomorrow, you could show me where Goku lives. I still don't know where he and his family live and I've known you guys for at least 5 years now."

Vegeta: "I guess."

Toushiro: "... You could try being a little more enthusiastic."

Meanwhile, the pirates were bowing down to their leader. An old man who was decked out like a king, blind in his left eye, and commanded the highest of respect. Laying next to the old pirate king's chair was his pet. A black panther with frightening orange, almost even red, eyes.

Pirate King: "What is this I hear about intruders in our base?"

Pirate Commander: "Sir... Three intruders came to our base with the intent to stop us. Two men and a young adolescent."

Pirate King: "What did you do?"

Pirate Commander: "We chased them but they managed to get past all our traps and enter the ship yard."

Pirate King: "Ah. I assume they met their end to our guard, right?"

There was some hesitation from the commander.

Pirate Commander: "Uh... Well... That's why we came to you, sir. You see... The biggest of the trespassers... was actually able to hold his own against the guard-"

Pirate King: "What?!"

Pirate Commander: "It's like he wasn't even human, sir! He had a tail, walked on all fours, and as he was fighting, he was making all these animal sounds!"

Dog Pirate: "And that's not even the tip of the iceberg..."

Pirate Commander: "His strength, it was... beyond superhuman! You should see the guard! It's missing its arm, it has huge dents and slashes all over it! Hell there's even a huge chunk of its armor plated chest missing and that's not thin armor either!"

The old king seemed shocked. A man who could not only hold his own against the robot guard but also damage it to that level was astonishing. It was almost hard to believe until his men brought in the damaged robot. It was indeed beat up to a reasonable level.

Pirate King: "Did they escape?"

Pirate Commander: "We believe so. One of the subs is missing and there weren't any bodies. We did, however, find evidence that may suggest that the robot managed to get in a good hit on that big guy, sir."

Pirate King: "Hmm... Injury may had been the motive of escaping without finishing off the robot guard..."

Pirate Commander: "Sir, we have an idea of where they may be. The other adult was that little man who lives on that tiny island with that old turtle hermit. I have sent my best trackers to look for them, and it appears that they are planning something with more people over at Mount Paozu tomorrow. A man doesn't get that strong alone. He must have friends. Maybe we can persuade some to join us! With men that strong in our gang, we'd be unstoppable, sir!"

Pirate King: "I'm afraid I must reject that idea."

Pirate Commander: "Sir, I... Don't understand."

Pirate King: "I commend you for finding them. That is why I chose you as commander. And normally I would agree in attempting to recruit these people. But this time we cannot. You said that one man fought our guard, right?"

Pirate Commander: "Yes sir. Just the one. The other adult hid with the young juvenile boy."

Pirate King: "A man who is not only strong enough to face that robot, but also damage it to what I am seeing is a dangerous person. Too dangerous in fact. And who's to say that the other was not as strong? As you said, one man does not get that strong alone. There could be many more as strong or even stronger! For all we know, that boy who was with them could be the son of that man or someone even stronger. They are a threat to us and we must eliminate them without hesitation... Gather all of our fleets! Supply them all with our best weapons! And as for the robot guard... have our finest engineers repair and upgrade him accordingly. Tomorrow we will attack Mount Paozu swiftly and mercilessly."

Pirate Commander: "Heh heh... As you command, sir."

The next morning, and clueless to what was about to hit them, Vegeta was walking with Toushiro down the road leading to Goku's house. He's only been there himself a few times, but he remembers the way easily. Toushiro on the other hand was trying to pretend he had no idea where he was. He was also trying to keep up with Vegeta. For every one step the saiyan made, Toushiro had to make 2 to 3. There wasn't much talking as Vegeta wasn't in much of a mood. Finally they were just feet away from turning the corner and arriving at Goku's home when Vegeta suddenly stopped and sighed.

Toushiro: "What's wrong?"

There was a long pause from the prince before he spoke. And the words he said took the young captain completely by surprise.

Vegeta: "So what exactly is waiting for me are Kakarot's, Toushiro?"

Toushiro: "W-What are you talking about?"

Vegeta: "Don't play dumb. I'm aware of what you've been up to these last two days. Just so you know now, Kurotsuchi won't be join us."

Toushiro: "Uh... What?"

Vegeta: "He came over the other day saying something about examining me before I get fixed by you and Kakarot, which led to me breaking him arm in three places."

The look on Toushiro's face was shocked.

Toushiro: "That son of a-! I-I can't believe this! I told him not to say a word or even go near you! I told him that our plan was to try and convince you to return to fighting! I even made it clear to him that I wasn't joking in my threats! I can't... I... I'm gonna kill him!"

Vegeta: "... Toushiro..."

Toushiro: "What?..."

Vegeta: "... ... I lied."

Toushiro: "Excuse me?"

Vegeta: "I never saw Kurotsuchi yesterday or the day before. In fact no one told me anything about what you were doing. I only sensed that you were hiding something from me and I knew using Kurotsuchi was the best way to get it out of you."

Toushiro just seemed to stare into space with utter shock and bewilderment. Somehow Vegeta had managed to get him to talk by tricking him. As Toushiro rounded the corner, everyone cheered.

Toushiro: "D-Don't... He already knows..."

As Vegeta joined the party, Goku had to ask.

Goku: "How... did he...?"

Toushiro: "He said Kurotsuchi told him to which I got angry and said everything only to discover that it was all a lie to get me to talk."

Goku: "Err... Yeah ya gotta watch that, he's pretty good at that..."

Toushiro: "Obviously."

Omaeda: "Ha! All this time and you're still learning about your OWN lieutenant?! Ha ha!"

Toushiro: "Watch it, fat man! I could punch someone right now and there is PLENTY of you to punch!"

Goku just devilishly grinned as Omaeda reconsidered his words. Some people started talking to Vegeta but they were only met with quiet rejection. Then Kurotsuchi seemingly forgot Toushiro's threat.

Kurotsuchi: "A saiyan who doesn't want to fight isn't a saiyan at all. If you are that concerned about your mortality, I could help you fix that for a small price in the name of research!"

Unohana: "Captain Kurotsuchi... I thought that Captain Hitsugaya made it very clear to you not to do this. Do I need to remind you as well?"

Using her fear striking stare, Unohana had Kurotsuchi leave Vegeta alone instantly. Unknowingly to her, Unohana's stare also made Vegeta sweat, as well as many of the other Z-Fighters.

Piccolo: "Is she aware of that terrifying stare?"

Vegeta: "Uh... That's a good question."

And then the one thing no one wanted to happen, happened! With just a split second to react, Vegeta and anyone near him jumped clear just as Zaraki crashed his sword into the ground!

Zaraki: "Ha! If you don't want to fight anymore than why did you dodge that?!"

Goku and Toushiro just watched in speechless annoyance as Zaraki kept going after Vegeta.

Goku: "... Somehow... I'm not surprised."

Toushiro: "I'm ending this."

Toushiro drew his sword and waited for Vegeta to jump clear of Zaraki one more time. When he did, the young captain slammed his zanpakuto into the ground, unleashing a huge wall of ice that split the two apart! And as expected, Vegeta just ran off to get as far away from Zaraki and Kurotsuchi as he could! Goku made sure that no one went after him. At least not yet.

Goku: "Just leave him be, guys. We can't force this on him. And you two need to chill!"

Zaraki: "What are you talkin' about?"

Kurotsuchi: "Is it really our fault?"

Everyone: "YES!"

And as if things weren't bad enough, there was a bang and suddenly a net flung over the majority of the group! They struggled, but the net was electrified! Just enough electricity struck them to temporarily paralyze those underneath. For those that were not in the net, it was a rougher capture! Pirates suddenly appeared in mass, cutting off some as they tried to flee! Some were captured with separate nets, some by pure muscle. Toushiro was the last to be caught. One minute he was running, the next he was on the ground, shoved there by a bolas as it wrapped around his body and locking his arms against him. When he looked up, he saw the same commander that attacked Krillin, Vegeta, and himself just a few days ago.

Toushiro: "You!"

Pirate Commander: "This is the boy, sir! But I don't see the one we're after."

Toushiro watched as an old man with a black panther beside him came up to the commander.

Pirate King: "It doesn't matter. We have his treasure, and if he values it... He'll come back for it."


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for being patient with me on the long wait for a new story. The next story will be coming up shortly.

* * *

**Inner Battle**

Kon, the modsoul, was the only one not to be caught in the onslaught. He managed to slip under the pirates noses and was running as fast as his stuffed legs would allow. He wasn't running away. He was searching. Meanwhile, all of the Z-Fighters, Soul Reapers, and supporters were being restrained and rather roughly.

Yamcha: "Argh!"

Ichigo: "Hey! Just what is goin' on?!"

Pirate Commander: "We're here for insurance purposes."

Rukia: "Insurance purposes?!"

Goku: "What are you talking about?!"

Dog Pirate: "Those two should know!"

Krillin and Toushiro had an idea what they meant. The black panther was sniffing around Val before turning his attention over to Mika in an unwelcome way. The saboron spat and snarled at the black cat, warning him not to lay a fang or claw on her cub! The king held up his staff and lifted Toushiro's chin up with it.

Pirate King: "Such potential wasted. It's a shame that you must die. But first I want to know where your father is."

Toushiro: "My father?"

Pirate Commander: "Don't play dumb, boy! The lord asked you where your father is so tell him!"

Hercule: "Uh, Toushiro... I think they believe Vegeta's your father."

Toushiro: "Even if he was, like I'd tell you!"

Pirate King: "Brave words for someone so young."

And then Toushiro spat in the old guy's face! This enraged the old king!

Pirate King: "Ragh! Retched child!"

The old timer curled his arm back and flung it forward at the young captain! Meanwhile, Kon was still searching. He had been running for several minutes now. Finally... He found what he was looking for.

Kon: "Hey! Vegeta!"

The saiyan prince was laying down on a fallen log over a pond, looking at his own reflection. When he saw the stuffed toy's reflection, he looked up.

Vegeta: "Kon?"

Kon: "Vegeta! You have to come quick! Everyone's been captured by a gang of pirates!"

Vegeta: "What?!"

Kon: "They came out of nowhere! They were on us before anyone could even react! I was the only one who managed to escape! Please, Vegeta! You're the only one who can help them!"

The saiyan prince stared into space for a moment before looking away.

Vegeta: "I can't."

Kon: "Huh?! Why not?!"

Vegeta: "You wouldn't understand..."

And Kon got angry.

Kon: "Wouldn't understand?! Listen here, pal! YOU'RE the one who doesn't understand! Everyone put together this party to try and cheer you up! They worked hard at it for no other reason but for you and right now they all need your help badly, and you're just gonna turn your back on them all?! You're the prince of the saiyans and the second lieutenant of Squad 10! And on top of that, you're a father and a husband! Your family needs you right now! And yet you're just sitting here because you have an issue with your age?! So what if you're getting old! As long as you can still fight, that shouldn't matter! So get up and GO HELP EVERYONE!"

The stuffed lion panted heavily as he stared at the prince. Vegeta was just staring back. He hated to admit it, but the modsoul was right. Goku, Val, Toushiro, Ichigo... Bulma and Trunks... His friends, his family... They NEEDED him! And here he is just griping about his age! The more he thought about it, the angrier he got at himself! What kind of prince just sits back and let this happen to those that care about him and not do something about it?! Finally, Vegeta could take no more and stood up looking back towards the direction of the others.

Kon: "So what's it gonna be?!"

Vegeta: "... ... Kon..."

Kon: "Huh?"

And Kon just watched as the mighty saiyan looked down at him with a toothy grin and wild eyes.

Vegeta: "... You really are a loud one..."

And Kon only just grabbed hold of Vegeta before the saiyan prince bolted back towards the others! Back at Goku's house, the pirate king had just finished beating Toushiro.

Pirate King: "Now I'll ask again... Where is your father?!"

Toushiro, bruised and with a bloody mouth, still glared at the old man.

Toushiro: "Bite me, old man!"

Pirate King: "Ragh... You try my patience, brat! Let's see if this'll change your mind."

Toushiro and the others watched as something big and mechanical started walking up from behind the fleet of pirates. As the crowd moved for it, Krillin and Toushiro recognized it. It was the pirate robot, repaired and upgraded.

Goku: "Is that the same robot?!"

Krillin: "Same one!"

Pirate Commander: "Yes it is. But with a few modifications."

New weapons like a more powerful gun torrent had been added. Plus its armor looked stronger.

Bulma: "You mean THAT'S that SAME robot we encountered?!"

Krillin: "Yeah, Bulma... I-It's the same one..."

Pirate King: "HA haha! The looks on your faces are priceless!"

The robot came ever closer to the captive group.

Dog Pirate: "Sire! Look!"

The pirate king only got a glance before something leaped onto the robot with a roar! The mechanical monster thrashed about but it could not dislodge its attacker! And then the commander got a good look at him.

Pirate Commander: "Sir! That's him!"

Pirate King: "So he's the man we want!"

Vegeta held on for as long as he could before the robot managed to fling him off! When he stood up and faced the robot again, Vegeta suddenly froze! It was the same one. The same one that hurt him! The memory kept replaying over and over again! His brain was telling him that he had to fight, that he had to protect his family and friends! But his legs wouldn't respond! He wasn't afraid, he knew that for sure! So why?!

Vegeta: *I can't move! It's not fear that's holding me back! So why can't I move?!*

Pirate King: "So you're the man you beat up our guard here? What a joke."

Vegeta was struggling. Why couldn't he move?! What was holding him back?! WAS it fear?! It didn't feel like fear! The robot took a step toward him, and yet he still didn't move!

Vegeta: *Am I afraid? Is that it?! Is that why I can't move?!*

The robot took another step.

Vegeta: *But... That makes no sense! I'm not afraid of this machine! So why can't I MOVE?!*

The robot took yet another step. Vegeta growled and trembled. Even his own animal forms were shouting at him from within! They kept screaming: Move, dammit, move! If you don't move, you'll really get hurt! You need to MOVE! Move your ass!

The pirates were laughing as the robot came closer still. Vegeta growled again! What was holding him back?!

Piccolo: "Come on, Vegeta! Don't even think about giving up!"

Vegeta suddenly looked up!

Renji: "Come on man, you can do it!"

Ichigo: "Don't give up Vegeta!"

18: "What are you waiting for?!"

Hercule: "Don't be a coward!"

Toushiro decided to give some tough love.

Toushiro: "Come on, ya big oaf! You've got the guts to challenge the Head-Captain but not an oversized toy robot?!"

Vegeta growled at those words.

Goku: "Come on, Vegeta! Is that all you've got?! I've seen you crush bigger machines with one arm! You're the Prince of All Saiyans- ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO LET SOME GIANT TIN CAN BEAT YOU?!"

Goku's words struck a nerve. As they echoed in his mind, Vegeta felt his strength returning! He felt the adrenaline coursing through his veins! The fire burning in Vegeta's eyes growing stronger! The Z-Fighters were cheering as they felt Vegeta's power grow! They all knew it, all Vegeta needed was.. One. More. Push!

Everyone: "DO IT VEGETA!"

Black eyes glowed gold as they surged with power! Vegeta growled as he inhaled and then roared with all his might! The pirates stopped laughing and watched in horror as Vegeta leapt forward with another roar! Using all his weight, Vegeta shoved the robot to the ground! And using all of his strength, he crushed its head under his hands and feet! The old king watched the attack with horror.

Pirate King: "W-What are you?..."

Only when the robot was no longer functioning did Vegeta glare up at the old man, growling and snarling in anger!

Pirate King: "Attack us and your friends die!"

Kon: "Heh heh... I don't think so!"

The old man looked down and saw Kon holding the keys to the locks that held everyone together!

Pirate King: "What the?!"

Kon rushed off to free someone who could help!

Pirate Commander: "Attack them!"

The king's black panther charged forward with the fleet behind it! Kon managed to get to the first lock in time and was lucky enough to pull the right key for it too! The lock opened, the chains fell, and the black panther stopped dead in its tracks as Val lunged forward with a roar, claws and teeth shinning right at him! The commander ordered more of his renegades to charge at them! But Vegeta, wanting to prove to them all that he was not afraid, roared and started to glow! The pirates all slid to a halt as they watched the saiyan prince transform into his most powerful form... Spinosaurus!

Random Pirate: "Holy shit!"

Pirate Commander: "What is he?!"

With one step, Vegeta crushed the robot under his foot! All that was left of it was a pile of mangled scrap metal and a puddle of oil! The pirates trembled as they looked up at the giant creature, its many huge white sharp teeth gleaming at them. And with one loud roar, Vegeta sent the pirates packing! All but the old man were gone. Vegeta transformed back into his normal form and glared at the old timer. The old king just stood there in fear as the prince walked up to him. They stood face to face. Finally... Vegeta spoke.

Vegeta: "Get lost..."

And without another word, the once great pirate king slunk off in shame and defeat... All by a man who just moments ago was moping about getting old after a freak accident hurt him. There was no fear or concern about Vegeta's ability being revealed to the world. Who would believe them? They had no proof. No pictures, no video, no nothing. Convinced that the pirates were gone for good, Vegeta sighed and turned around towards his friends and family. Kon was still trying to release everyone and was only half done. Finding the right key to the right lock was hard enough. It didn't help that some were getting impatient.

Trunks: "Could you hurry it up?!"

Kon: "Hey I'm tryin' my best here to hurry! Don't rush me!"

Kon finally found the key to free Goku. The earth raised saiyan got up and hurried over to Vegeta. He was concerned about the prince.

Goku: "Vegeta... You alright?"

Vegeta: "Hmph... Yeah. I'm fine, Kakarot."

Goku smiled. A moment later and there was a big shout from Kon.

Kon: "Aha! I found the main lock!"

With a click, everyone was free at last. Happy sighs and relieved groans were heard from everyone. Safe to say that no one was going to miss those restraints.

Krillin: "Vegeta, you did it!"

Yamcha: "Way to go!"

Ichigo: "You really pulled through for us!"

Vegeta: "Actually, you should be thanking Kon."

Kon: "Huh?!"

Vegeta: "He's the one who came and got me. And he reminded me that I'm the Prince of All Saiyans. So what if I'm getting old! As long as I can still fight, who cares? I'll fight till the day I die!"

Goku: "And that's the Vegeta we all know!"

Toushiro and the others cheered that their friend was back to his old self again. It goes to show that, regardless of your age, as long as you have caring people by your side, it doesn't matter.

The End.


End file.
